Kiss Cam
by writtenfables
Summary: Badboy!Blaine takes Kurt to a football game, where they are shown on a Kiss Cam. Tumblr prompt request.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything association with Fox.**

**Here's another badboy!blaine prompt that was requested: ****Anonymous asked you: Could you write a badboy!Blaine in which he and Kurt are just friends but they like each other and when they go to see football, they have to kiss for the kiss cam ? :) **

**It's short, but cute and fluffy. I do have a lot more badboy!blaine prompts I have written. Let me know if you want me to add more.**

**.: Kiss Cam :.**

"Dad! Get the door! I'm not ready!" Kurt called from his bedroom. Burt Hummel groaned as he got up from the couch and opened the front door.

Blaine Anderson was standing in the doorway, wearing a football jersey and the same type of holy jeans he always wore. Blaine was carrying an extra jersey in his hand, but Burt didn't question it.

Burt was familiar with Blaine. He was a nice kid, attitude was apparent and sometimes Blaine didn't always think before he spoke, but he was still a good kid. Kurt liked him a lot, so Burt gave him the chance.

Today, Blaine was taking Kurt to a football game. Burt was just dying to know how the hell the kid got his son to go to a game willingly.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine greeted. The boy was charming, Burt could give him that.

"Hey, Blaine. Call me Burt. Next time you call me Mr. Hummel, I slap you upside the head," Burt responded, letting the boy into the house.

Blaine would never admit this out loud, but Burt kind of scared him. The man was intimidating, but he was a good father. Burt and Kurt were close, something Blaine really admired. Blaine laughed as he walked into the house.

"Sorry..." Blaine said while Burt closed the door behind him. Kurt was still upstairs, so Burt took the chance while he had it.

"All right, spill it," he started. Blaine looked at the man with a questionable glance.

"Umm...what?"

"How the hell did you get my son, whom won't even sit and watch a game for more than a minute, to go with you to an actual football game willingly?" Burt asked. Blaine just laughed.

"What can I say? I'm quite persuasive," Blaine said with a smug look. Burt saw right through it.

"What did you have to promise him?" Damn. Blaine sighed.

"That I would let him treat me like a mannequin the next time he went clothes shopping," Blaine grumbled. _That_ was more believable.

"You know what you're getting into?" Burt joked, sitting back on the couch. Blaine looked down at the jersey he was carrying.

"I think so," Blaine answered. Kurt came running down the stairs before Blaine could sit next to Burt.

"All right. I'm ready, let's get this over with," Kurt said. Blaine just laughed. He looked at Kurt's attire. A buttoned shirt with a dark vest and tight jeans with boots. Nope.

"Oh no, you are not wearing that," Blaine pointed. Although, he could keep the tight jeans, he liked the tight jeans. Kurt frowned and looked at the outfit he spent all day putting together.

"What's wrong with it?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt? We're going to a football game. You have to dress better. I'm glad I brought this for you," Blaine handed Kurt the jersey. Burt muted the television. There was no way he was going to miss his son's reaction. Kurt glared at Blaine openly.

"I am _not_ wearing _that_!" Kurt pointed at the jersey. Blaine expected that. He just smirked, still holding out the jersey.

"Oh, yes you are," Blaine said. Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked in that _bitchy_ diva attitude that Blaine actually found adorable, and hot. Burt looked at Blaine with a knowing smile, waiting for whatever else Blaine had up his sleeves.

"Because if I am going to be your dress up doll during one of your shopping sprees, you are going to wear this jersey," Blaine said simply. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it enough that I'm _going_ to this game?" Kurt whined.

"Of course, but you still have to wear the jersey, gorgeous. I promise, it won't bite you," Blaine said the last part a bit condescending which Kurt picked up on right away. Burt decided to let the _gorgeous_ comment slide for now. He could see his son stewing something and it was going to be a good one. Kurt took a few steps forward and smiled.

"You really want me to wear it, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine answered right away. Burt just shook his head. The boy really had no idea what he was getting into.

"Well, tell you what," Kurt started, taking the jersey from Blaine's hand. "I'll go to the game, wearing the jersey, _if_ you go on two shopping trips with me, including Black Friday." Kurt ended with a smirk of his own. Burt smiled and nodded in approval. That was his boy after all.

Blaine looked at Kurt with mouth gaped open.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"You bet your ass," Kurt answered, knowing Blaine was going to give in. He _always_ did.

"Language," Burt added.

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt said, quickly. Blaine let out a sigh.

"Fine..." he muttered. "But we are listening to Katy Perry on the way there, and I will eat whatever I want without any comments from you." Kurt chuckled.

"Okay," Kurt said, "I'm going to go change." Kurt walked up the stairs, taking the jersey with him. Blaine plopped down on the couch. Burt laughed a little.

"You'll do just fine, kid," Burt said, taking the television off mute. Blaine sighed but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

* * *

Kurt hated to admit it, but he was having a good time. The game was about an hour or so out of Lima. The crowd was excited, the food was actually good, and seeing Blaine so excited was amusing. Kurt wasn't a big fan of the jersey he was wearing, but it was definitely more comfortable than the attire he had set up to be begin with.

Kurt really liked Blaine. Outside he was a tough guy, always wearing his leather jacket and riding his motorcycle, but on the inside, he was lovable. They hung out a lot, as friends. Kurt liked having Blaine as a friend, but there were times where he wanted to be more.

Okay more than times, all the time.

Blaine flirted with Kurt, a lot. Comments here and there, he always called Kurt _gorgeous_, Blaine will even put his arm around Kurt's waist.

They were in a large stadium and there were actually same sex couples holding and groping each other. Some people made a few comments, but other than that, nobody messed with them.

The game had a few times where they had something called a Kiss Cam. Once there was a lesbian couple but they had yet to see two guys.

"I brought you something," Blaine said, sitting back in his seat. He had a tub of popcorn, and what looked like two hotdogs. "I know you're not really into eating hotdogs, but I wanted to bring you one. I know you've got to be hungry."

Little things like that always made Kurt smile. He took the hotdog.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem, gorgeous," Blaine said. Kurt liked that name.

"Thanks for inviting me," Kurt said, sincerely. Every one of his friends knew he wasn't into sports or liked football, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to be included. Blaine smiled.

"Thanks for coming. I really wanted to bring you, even if that meant trading in some shopping time with you. We can make out in the fitting rooms," Blaine said, the idea suddenly not so bad. Kurt laughed a little.

"I'm actually having fun," Kurt said, taking a bite of his hotdog.

"Really?" Blaine asked. Kurt chewed up the bite and swallowed.

"Yeah. Granted, I don't know half of what's going on, but you're making it enjoyable for me," Kurt said, warmly. Blaine smiled.

How he adored this boy. Before Kurt, there were other guys Blaine had dated. Being with Kurt was always a breath of fresh air. Kurt was sweet, snarky, beautiful, smart, and knew Blaine wasn't a horrible guy. He never judged him.

They sat in comfortable silence until some people around them started chanting. _Kiss, kiss, kiss. _Both boys looked up to see the Kiss Cam, and they were on the screen. Kurt flushed while Blaine cleared his throat and readjusted himself in his chair.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine started. Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"Don't be. I'm not," Kurt interrupted. Blaine stared at Kurt, the chanting still going on and the Kiss Cam still on them. Blaine leaned forward, Kurt meeting him halfway. They pause for a brief moment before Blaine closes the gap between them, his lips pressed gently against Kurt's.

The crowd cheers, some groan, but nobody pays attention to the haters. Blaine almost pulled away before he felt Kurt reciprocate. Kurt rests his hand against Blaine's cheek, not wanting to end the moment.

Blaine didn't remember who won the game, he just knew he won something better.


End file.
